Broken China Doll
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: What happens when you drop a porcelain china doll to the ground? It shatters to pieces just like Pacifica does when her abuse at home and in her forced relationship pushes her over the edge... Rated T for alcohol use, abuse, and cutting in later chapters. Pre-Behind The Mask!
1. Pain

Broken China Doll

**A/N: Hello everyone! Alisi Thorndyke here coming at you with yet another GF fic! This fic takes place before Behind The Mask, the story that tells everything from the beginning. Just how does Pacifica's family become rich? How did Pacifica's relationship with Johnathon go sour? Just how did her mother's abuse and father's neglect begin? Stay tuned because this fic will answer all of your questions! The ages of Pacifica and Johnathon are eleven (Pacifica) and thirteen (Johnathon)! Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I went through this already! I'm just writing it like everyone else here so no, I don't own it!

Summary: What happens when you drop a porcelain china doll to the ground? It shatters to pieces just like Pacifica does when her abuse at home and in her relationship pushes her over the edge! Rated T for alcohol use, abuse, and suggestive adult themes in later chapters.

Chapter 1: Pain

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

I hate pretending! I hate pretending that I am enjoying what I'm going through and hate even more that I'm being forced to enjoy what I'm enduring right now with a plastered expression. Having been forced to spend yet another _wonderful_ day with that _scum_ my mother speaks so highly of, I endured more pain than anyone could ever imagine and have endured things that you only hear about in the movies where the woman is too afraid to tell anyone about what the guy has done to her. Yea, I'm living in one of those movies right now as I sit next to the guy that swore me to secrecy or he'll do more to me than my mind can handle. I wish this limo ride home was over already!

"So do we have an agreement?" Johnathon, the_ godsend_ my mother speaks so highly of, asks me in a hiss as he grabs my face and forces me to look at him, something I've done too much of already as he and his friends forced themselves on me back at his mansion. "You keep what happened a secret or I will make sure my family sinks your family's _sorry_ business! Not only that, the next time I see you, you will have to answer to me! Do you understand me?!"

I look into his face, but turn my vision away from him just as fast. In the pit of my stomach, I get this gnawing feeling that his words are true. His parents are helping my family out as we are middle classed while his family is the richest of the rich in Gravity Falls.

"I said do you hear me?!" Johnathon asks me again, this time yanking my hair towards him, nearly causing whiplash in my neck! "When I talk to you, you answer me!"

"Yea, I got it." I finally answer him so he can let go of my hair and leave me alone to sulk in the pain he has already caused me. If forcing himself on me wasn't enough, he is throwing my family's struggling business in my face? How can one thirteen year old be so cruel?

"That's a good girl." Johnathon speaks to me, releasing my hair and running his fingers through it instead. I _really_ want this limo ride to be over! "You know Pacifica, you're one hell of a pretty girl, but your beauty doesn't speak one bit about your intelligence, but I guess you'll grow into them. After all, it's never too late for you to be as smart as I am. I'm pretty sure some smarts run through the Northwest family _somewhere_."

I honestly wish he didn't do this considering how much he knows that bothers me to hear. I know I'm not good at math despite how hard I study and that he has the top math grade in our grade and class, but it is still no reason for him to play on my inability to learn the subject. Maybe he's right about me, maybe I'll always just have the looks, but never be as smart as he is. I miss my old friend who somehow turned into a thirteen year old bad guy who I don't recognize anymore. Wherever he is now, I honestly miss him.

"If only your parents could afford a math tutor like my parents got me one so to stay ahead of the curve." Johnathon continues, throwing the second worst thing he can in my face, money, while tracing his finger along my left ear as I turn away from his vision. I really don't want to look at him right now. "Then you'd be perfect for me, but right now, I guess you are the way you are."

"Johnathon." I begin, wondering if the next words out of my mouth will cost me more than being silent. "Could you not say that please? I know I'm not great at math, but I really don't want to be reminded ok? It hurts me when you say that."

_Don't you see how much your words hurt me?_

I didn't even have to look at him to see his face and know that I had said something that angered him. The old Johnathon would have never acted this way.

"You know something Pacifica, you whine too much!" I hear Johnathon growl as he yanks my vision back to him along with roughly pinching my left arm to the point I want to release the loudest scream humanly possible! I want him to let go so badly! "And that's the reason I don't talk to you a lot now! It's irritating!"

I wish I can say that deep down my old buddy is still in there, but even I can't convince myself of something that's not true, but what is is that money _truly_ does change people, Johnathon being a great example!

"I wish you did less of that and more being silent!" Johnathon growls, releasing my chin and my arm while shoving me forward a bit. "I don't know why I even keep you around sometimes!"

_As your verbal, physical, and emotional punching bag and because you have influence. I'm not smart enough to stand up to you so I guess you were right about me all along._

My left arm is stinging more than usual right now from him pinching me than any other time when he does it. I guess after so many times of him doing this, it all just added up. Grabbing it, I turn my vision away from Johnathon and look towards the window as the scene continues changing. How much longer to my house?

I now hear the limo phone ringing with Johnathon answering it. I wonder if it's one of the many girls that he charmed and is using to replace his best friend with. If they only knew the jerk he really was, they wouldn't even stick around to deal with him.

"Hello? Yea, I'm here with her." I hear Johnathon say. _Just tell them what I really am to you_! "Of course! Just as soon as I ditch her, I'll be right there so we can go out. Of course, I'll always have time for you. Ok, you too, bye."

_I just want my best friend back!_

Just hearing him say that about me is bringing tears to my eyes! Seriously why is he letting his money corrupt him in such a _disgusting_ way? I'm nothing more than a doormat to him, but yet, I'm not smart enough to just reject the play dates my mother makes for us when she wants me out of the way so our parents can talk. While I'm not good at faking an illness, I could at least try something, anything, but since I haven't thought of that yet, I'm bringing this on myself. Really smart of you Pacifica!

"So Pacifica, how is your mom's decorating of that shack of yours going?" Johnathon arrogantly spits. _I wish you wouldn't say things like that!_ "My mom told me that she was going to help her out, but if you want my opinion, I think it's a waste of money!"

His words cut like a knife knowing that that's all we have right now. We're not rich like they are and we don't have a lot of money like they do. So at least be happy for what I do have. How much longer to home so I can get away from him?!

"So who called me was one of my newest friends Jane, I'm sure you know her." Johnathon continues, my trying to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall and the hitch that is threatening to sound due to a sob coming on. Why am I even being put through this? "She is going to take me to the restaurant that her family just opened. I'd bring you long, but I don't want you in the way, but later on when I'm done with her, I'll see if I have time and come by later for you."

_Please just don't! Go play with your new toy!_

"That's-great." I stammer out while not trying to let on that I'm silently hurting on the inside and even beginning to cry, thanksfully my hair covering my face so he can't see it. The pain in my arm is still stinging really bad as I rub it. I don't know why he goes for that arm whenever he feels the need to put me in place so to remind me who is what. I already know ok?

"Yea, she asked about you, but I didn't bother going into details." Johnathon laughs a bit as he continues spewing those cruel words to me, knowing that I won't put up a fight in return. "She's rich like me so there is no need to bother her with such details. Maybe one day when you are where we are, then I'll _maybe_ speak more about you."

_Even then you'll treat me like a doormat so what will change?_

Turning my blurred teary vision back to the window, I immediately recognize the road that is leading to my house, which means my torture can temporarily end before he comes back and decides to put me through the ringer some more thanks to my status. How did I even become friends with him again?

"Well, it looks like we are almost to your shack." Johnathon taunts some more. "Seriously, how can you even call that a house?"

"It's-not that bad to me." I choke while trying to hide that I'm crying while my vision is turned away from him. "I-have my own room."

"I'm not even going to reply to that." Johnathon says, which is fine by me because my self esteem is already in the toilet. All you have to do now is flush it like you've done with my dignity and self respect!

The limo now pulls up to the front door of my three bedroom one leveled house where I see my mother outside watering the white rose bush that she's been working so hard on lately. I honestly love those flowers as they are so full of life and beautiful, unlike me who is nothing more than a doormat and shell of what use to be a girl. I can't even look myself in the mirror because of everything Johnathon has said to me is true. I'm not smart, my looks are all I have, and the only real friend I have is him. But through this, I don't know where my friend is and if I'll ever see him again so technically I'm without a friend in the world.

"Remember what I said Pacifica." Johnathon reminds me as I quickly wipe my face of the tears he caused so he doesn't have yet another thing to taunt me about. Turning to him, I see he is wearing that stupid arrogant smirk that he only plasters on whenever he wants to make a point about himself instead of saying something that isn't putting my family down in any way shape or form. "What we did at my house will remain a secret between us as you know the cost of even letting on about what happened."

_You pretend nothing is happening while using me as your punching bag in private and using your influence to get what you want! How could I forget since you remind me every single day?_

"I know." I quietly speak.

"Good." Johnathon replies. "Now get your stuff, you're going to make me late for my date and I might be calling you later on so make sure you answer your phone. If I have to wait two rings—"

"I'll be sure to answer." I quickly speak up to him. "I-I don't want to miss your call."

"Maybe you're trainable after all." Johnathon grins, now shoving my purse into my chest rather roughly to the point of nearly knocking the wind out of my lungs, out of me. My ankle is in so much pain from being with him earlier as my mother just insisted she set up this play date with us so our moms can talk business. If only his mother knew about the so called 'new game' called emergency that they were playing at his house where me, the patient, was to be operated on because of an accident that took place. If only it were an accident. He told his three friends to gang up on me so to 'save' me and when I tried to get away from them, one of the guys held onto my right ankle so to hold me in place and then stomped on it, ultimately twisting it becuase I didn't want to go along with what they wanted to 'play'. From that, I could have sworn that he broke a bone or two in my ankle when he stomped on it, thus my hobbling at current. And what did Johnathon do to help his special girl? Nothing! Nothing, but pretended we were having a normal play date! If his father hadn't come in when he did, I swear that scene would have turned bad and quick! But yet, all Johnathon did was pretended everything was ok while holding me and lying about enjoying my company!

I now hear the car door slam behind me with the limo then screeching off, dust and dirt particles now flying on me and my hair from the car speeding off so fast. Hobbling up the walk way to the door, I notice my mother turn in my direction, a smile coming to her face. I wish I knew what that felt like again.

"Hi honey, how was your play date with Johnathon?" My mother question, my now trying to walk on my sore ankle despite how badly it hurts and so she doesn't suspect anything. "Did you two have fun?"

_No, I'm in pain! Haven't you been noticing the signs lately? It's happening too much NOT to notice!_

"Yea, we did." I lie as I continue up the walk way.

"Now remember Pacifica, it's very important that you and Johnathon get along as his family is more than important to ours." My mother continues as I now reach the door, my walking on my sore ankle almost bringing tears to my eyes. "His mother is even going to help me decorate the house tomorrow."

_So their importance is more important than I am and I have to see that jerk again soon?! I need to rest from the pain he has already caused me!_

"Ok." I quietly reply as I now walk through the door dragging my ankle through the door with me. With the screen door closed, I leave the main door open so my mother can come in behind me when she's ready.

Now leaning against the living room wall, I begin using that for support so I can make it to my room which isn't that far away, but just a hop, jump, and skip up the hall. As long as I'm not stopped, I can make it to bed and rest my ankle. Just a few more inches, and now I reach my room, quickly hobble in, and jump on my bed, the tears that I were holding back now spilling down my cheeks in droves as if they were dark rain clouds pouring down onto a city. If I leave this room, my father will find me and see that I'm in pain, question me, and I can't lie to him because he, right along with my mother, know that I was _unfortunately _with Johnathon today! The cycle will start from there and neither of my parents will get what they wish for in regards to helping their struggling clothing business because Johnathon will tell his parents what he thinks should happen after turning the lie around on me and it'll be my fault that they didn't get what they want.

I'm stuck in a never ending vicious cycle.

Grabbing my right pillow, I place it under my left arm while keeping my face turned towards the wall so no one can see me suffering. As far as my mother is concerned, she wants Johnathon and I to get along because he is just so uber important to everything they hold dear and by everything, I mean getting rich. I wish that even his own parents saw the kind of person he was!

With my tears slowing down, I remove my arm from my pillow and lay my head down on it while lifting myself into my twin size bed carefully so not to upset my left arm or my right ankle. It might not be much to Johnathon, but it's a peace of mind for me! With my vision turned towards the ceiling, I sniffle a few times as I now shift it to the left side of my room to a small shelf that my father put in for me last week, my focus particularly falling onto the porcelain china doll that he bought me. The store that he got it from is one of the most expensive stores in this town, but it didn't matter to him how much it costs, just so long as I had it and he saw the smile it put on my face. Just looking at the doll, it is so pure, so clean, so beautiful without a care in the world. It has a smile that is painted on, but yet, it is painted on in a way that it has no worries, despite it being an inanimate object. I wish I knew what a smile felt like again as the only thing I've known lately is pain and suffering at the hands of my ex _best friend_ who only has me around to use as a doormat and punching bag when he needs one. Not only that, but because my parents just _had_ to discover his family and make a deal with them, I am now at the mercy of that monster whenever my mother sets us up to _play_! Yea, he's the only one playing while I'm the play thing he is using anyway he wants me to.

But I always wondered something, something that many people probably never bothered to ask. If you dropped the porcelain doll to the floor, just how many pieces will it break into?

* * *

><p><strong>*Ok, a few things before ending this chapter:<strong>

**-This fic will follow Pacifica's life and rise to the top so the chapters will go according to that line in her life.**

**-This fic may or may not end a Dipcifica, I'm still deciding on that, but this will purely be a Pacifica fic for the majority.**

**-We get to see how her abuse at home ultimately leads her to abusing others in the town such as Mabel as it is known that the treatment of a child from their parents reflects how they treat others.**

**-If nothing else,**

**Review Please!**


	2. Shards

Chapter 2: Shards

'_But I always wondered something, something that many people probably never bothered to ask. If you dropped the porcelain doll to the floor, just how many pieces will it break into?'_

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

_I didn't know that the third grade play ground had so many swings and jungle jims. I always thought it was a patch of dirt or even had less than what I'm looking at now. I see my friends over on the swings with a few other girls, but I'd rather stay over here on the jungle jims, especially being up at this high with no way to get down! Why did I ever climb this high? What was I thinking? Now I can't get down and when the bell rings, I'll still be up here with no way to get down! That is until a teacher finds me up here and asks me the same question I'm asking myself right now. _

_With my legs hanging over the fourth bar and fifth bar, I could try climbing down, but that wouldn't do me any good considering how high up I'll still be with again, no way down. Tomorrow, if I ever get down from here, I'm going to play on the swings and those only! I'm not making this mistake again!_

"_Hey, what are you doing that high up?" I hear a male voice ask me. I'm still asking myself that question right now, I don't need an echo. "I didn't think anyone can get that high, but I guess I was wrong."_

_Ok, I am already in a compromising position, I don't need someone laughing at me as well! Looking down to see just what guy is laughing at me currently, I now see a guy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes looking up at me from the bottom of the jungle jim. Just staring at him, I now feel time just stop and all of my problems are slowly disappearing, especially when it comes to being at the top of the world with this jungle jim. Oh why did I remember I was up here?_

"_Did you get up there by yourself?" The guy asks me, even though he sort of looks like an ant from here. _

"_Yea, I did and I can't get down." I reply loud enough for him to hear._

"_Hey, don't worry, I'll help you get down, but you have to follow my lead." The guy continues, talking to me. He is kind of cute. Ok, now is not the time to start flirting Pacifica! "Now this maybe a bit scary, but trust me, you'll be fine."_

_I nod to the guy, but I doubt he saw me do it._

"_Ok, grab onto the bars you're sitting on and stand up slowly." He continues instructing me. "Turn around slowly, but don't look down."_

_Oh I wish I were on the ground already, but here goes nothing! Getting to my feet, I do as he instructed and grab the bars I'm sitting on and stand slowly. I then turn around and shut my eyes so I don't look down. _

"_Hopefully you don't shut your eyes." The guy says. "That's everyone's mistake. Now continue climbing down slowly. Some of the bars might be slippery so be careful of those, but climb down slowly."_

_How did he know I did that?! Oh well, this might be scary, but at least he's here to help. Having done what he said before, I begin climbing down slowly, making sure I grip every bar along the way. Thank god I wore pants today or else this would be worse than it is right now._

"_That's right, just ease it on down." He continues speaking with my doing just that or I'm hoping I am. "If you slip, I got ya."_

_I'm glad he said that because that fourth bar was slippery and my hand didn't grab it! Oh goodness! I now feel myself fall off of the jungle jim with a thousand thoughts racing through my head. If I get hurt, how much school am I going to miss? If I break a leg, my mom and dad don't have the money for the hospital stay, and if I miss school, how far behind am I going to be with being out of school to heal? Shutting my eyes tight, I prepare myself for what is to come next which is pain and a lot of suffering from hitting the ground, despite it being solid dirt. _

"_I'm going to die!" I hear myself scream as I continue falling through the air. _

"_No you won't because I got you." I hear the guy's voice say in close proximity to my ear. Opening my eyes, I notice that he is staring down at me and has the most beautiful smile and brown eyes that I've ever seen now that I see him up close. "Maybe tomorrow you can try an activity close to the ground?"_

"_I-I could do that." I nervously reply back as I look away from his vision. _

_He then sets me down on the ground on my feet while helping me straighten up my jacket. _

"_See told you I would catch you if you fall." He continues smiling at me. "My name is Johnathon Larson. What's yours?"_

"_Um, Pacifica Northwest." I reply back, returning the smile. "And thanks for catching me."_

"_No problem and you have a pretty name." Johnathon replies. "Wait Pacifica, aren't you in Mrs. Thatcher's home room?"_

_I nod in reply. _

"_Sweet, so am I." Johnathon continues. "I sit in the back of the room behind you. I always noticed you, but never knew your name. That is, until now Pacifica and if you don't mind me saying, you have the most beautiful golden blonde hair I've ever seen. Your beautiful name matches your beautiful hair."_

_Wow, no guy has ever complimented me on my hair before! This guy is so sweet! _

"_Shall I walk you to your home room Pacifica?" Johnathon questions as he extends his right hand out to me. _

_I feel a blush cross my cheeks at seeing him do that. Out of all of the guys here, he is the only one who wants to hold my hand. Oh! My! Gosh! Reaching my left hand out, I now take his hand with him squeezing mine slightly._

"_I'll make sure you get there safely." Johnathon affirms as he continues smiling at me. "And I promise there will be no jungle jims along the way."_

_Giggling at his response, we begin towards the building while continuing to talk, including about the teachers that we hate and the school lunches that we are forced to eat. _

_That memory and a few more after that, are the only shards of memory that I have of my best friend and will be the only shards of memory I have left, all living in my mind while in reality, he no longer exists._

* * *

><p>If only those times were still the same and the guy I met back in third grade wasn't the jerk I know now. The guy I know now isn't him and wish more than ever that the Johnathon that helped me from the jungle jim was still here. I don't even know who he is anymore, but he's someone, a shard of who he used to be, if even that.<p>

"Pacifica!" I hear Mrs. Mahoney yell, her voice shrieking in my right ear. I went so far back in my memories of the Johnathon that I once knew that I blanked on today's math lesson! Now I'm going to never hear the end of this and might even be sent home with a note again from my _wonderful_ teacher explaining to my parents that I'm not talking in class _again_. With this teacher, the surprises are never ending….

"Pacifica, did you hear me calling out to you?" Mrs. Mahoney asks. _No, that's why they call it blanking!_

"No ma'am." I quietly reply.

"I asked you about the problem on the board." Mrs. Mahoney continues barking as I now look ahead and notice the algebra problem on the board. "I asked what does four x plus two x equal?"

"Don't worry, I'll answer the question." I hear Johnthon's voice in the background. _Brown noser! _"The answer is six x. I guess some of us have the smarts while others just try!"

And now the laughter comes from all over the classroom. Why do I even have to be in this class with him everyday while he does this to me? Couldn't I be in another homeroom that doesn't have him in it? Everyday it's the same thing with him! I try to answer the question and then he beats me to it so he can show everyone just how _smart_ he is! Why doesn't she just call on him from now on instead of me? Thank goodness I can go home after this.

"Ok class, that's enough and Johnathon, no more bragging!" Mrs. Mahoney replies to him.

_Finally! Someone tells him!_

"Ok class, that'll be all for the day and Pacifica, I expect you to speak up tomorrow." Mrs. Mahoney speaks up before walking away to the front of the class. Man I hate this class. Why do I even need to learn math anyway?!

Gathering up my books, I slowly rise from my seat only to catch Johnathon glaring at me from the classroom's doorway as he is normally the first to leave the class. You got caught for bragging, not me! Turning away from him, I pull my seat up to the desk and make my way out of the class with my head held down so not to make eye contact with any students from the class since Mrs. Mahoney just had to call me out in front of everyone. With a pep in my step despite my sore ankle that is wrapped up in bandages, a poor job done by me, I make my way to my locker and quickly work the combination lock. Hearing the lock click, I open up my locker, only to have it slammed back nearly on my hand, Johnathon being the reason. Just seeing the angry look on his face, I shrink back against the locker next to mine as he blocks me in using his body and arms.

"I didn't like being embarrassed Pacifica!" Johnathon hisses as he grinds his teeth while gripping my hair on the right side of my head and roughly yanking it. "The only reason why I even spoke up was because little miss _blonde_ here had one of her blanking _blonde_ moments! I guess it is true what they say about blondes!"

"Johnathon, just stop it ok?" I stammer out, while doing my best not to upset him further. As angry as he is now, anything is possible and after yesterday, I don't want to find out what that is.

"I _don't_ get embarrassed and because you had to do it, you're going to pay for that!" He threatens. "And that ankle _won't be_ the only thing bothering you after today! Now get out of my sight you _stupid_ air head!"

Gripping my books against my chest, I now feel a hard shove with me hitting the floor on my right arm and my books falling out of my hands. I can hear a break out of snickering behind me, but don't bother looking up to see who it is coming from. Lifting myself up, I notice my reflection in the marble floor, but quickly turn away, not wanting to see the mess that I have now become. Feeling tears prickling at the corners of my eyes, I jump to my feet, scoop up my books, and hurry out of the hall so not to endure the embarrassment that Johnathon may be planning next. With him, you'd never know. Rushing out of the school building, I begin my journey home along the main street road while hoping that along the way, Johnathon doesn't show up with his limo and try to run me down. If my ankle weren't causing me any trouble right now, I'd run home so he doesn't get the chance to try it! I really wish I could tell my parents about my ankle and who's behind it, but the last thing I want to be blamed for is them not getting what they want because Johnathon decided to make me look back instead of him, something that he is very good at!

Now reaching the small dirt road, I quickly walk onto it, far out of sight of any potential danger, that danger being my ex best friend and any weapon he may use to track me down with. I just want to go home and forget this ugly day ever happened, despite the fact that I have this horrible homework to do. Algebra! Ugh! Who was the _loser_ who came up with this subject?! Whoever invented this subject needs to be killed! But I'm almost home and can just relax before getting into my homework. Maybe change my ankle bandage when my parents aren't looking so they won't ask any questions about what happened to it.

Ok, now I'm home and am making my up the little pathway to the door, noticing that the screen door is open and from here, I can hear my parents.

"Bill, I'm tired of living this way!" I her my mom shout to my dad. "When I married you, I said for better and worse, but I didn't think worse meant this!"

_Oh no, their fighting again_!

"Nancy, I'm trying to work as many hours as I can so to provide you and Pacifica with a great life." I hear my dad try to defend himself again my mother's tirade. Good luck with that daddy!

"Well you're not doing a good job Bill!" Mom continues fuming. "Eighty hours isn't enough to keep a roof over our heads! Have you seen these bills? A few of them are past due! And your daughter needs to have cavity filled! Can you afford that?!"

By now, I have stopped moving and haven't gone an inch more towards the door as I don't care for their fighting. It scares me and the things my mother says to my father is horrible, but even I can't convince her of that.

"My father was right about you Bill!" My mom continues. "He said that you'll never amount to anything and if he were alive today, he'd see just how right he was!"

"I'm doing the best I can Nancy!" I her my dad shout back to her. "I'm tired ok? It wouldn't hurt for you to pull your weight around here and stop relying on me to bring home the bacon!"

"Then who would be there for our daughter?!" My mom shouts back.

As much as I would like to stand out here and avoid them until they are done, if I stay out here, Johnathon may find me and put me through the ringer like he does at school. No matter what, I lose! Well I might as well go in here, force my way though this, go to my room, and lock myself in there for the rest of the night. Why does this always happen to me?!

Making my way up to the pathway, I walk through the door and notice my parents look my direction.

"Hi honey, how was school?" My mother questions with a happy plastered smile, my knowing already that she is far from it.

"Fine, I just have to study." I quietly say to them both, now rushing off to my room. I know their eyes are on me right as I head to my room, but I can care less as I just want to get as far away from them as possible! Now reaching my room, I run inside despite how painful it is to do so and shut the door, the sound of a ceramic lap now smashing into the living room wall. I bet that was my mother's favorite lamp…

Hobbling to my bed, I fall down on it with my tears beginning to heavily fall, my overwhelming day now crashing down on top of me all at once and now I come home where things are and never will be better! My parents fight all the time, my best friend hates me, and I'm in the center of it all! This can't be my life can it? This is just some horrible dream that I have yet to wake up from! Someone please wake me up!

"I'm done talking to you about this and I will be giving them a call!" I hear my mother shriek, her voice ripping through my already pounding head from being shoved to the hallway floor. "And I don't care if you like it or not!"

"You said you'd love me for richer or poorer!" I hear my dad scream back.

"But never this poor!" My mom yells back.

Oh god, just get a divorce already! She's been threatening that for the longest time so why not stick to your promise because I'm honestly tired of coming home to the same thing almost every day! I don't think there is a time where I haven't heard them screaming at each other. With my face wet with tears, I now turn my blurry vision to the china doll on the shelf across from me and once again notice its happy expression with not a care in the world. I wish I were as happy as that doll is every day. I envy that porcelain object as nothing in the world can bring it down, not even the worst person in the world or two feuding parents who are constantly at each other's throats about money! The mom who is constantly threatening to walk out on us and a dad who is doing all he can for us and for that, I respect him for that. If only my mom saw that.

"I wish I were as happy as you are." I whisper the doll. "I really _hate_ you for being so happy every day!"

With more tears surfacing to my eyes, I turn away from her and lay my face back flat on the bed while I'm continuing to cry. I now hear a knock at the door and I can bet it is my mother. I really don't want to see her right now.

"Who is it?" My broken tone of voice calls out.

"It's your mother." _Ugh! Done fighting with daddy are you?_ "Can I come in?"

"Hold on." I shout back to her. Grabbing the edge of my blanket, I wipe my face the best I can so to wipe away any traces of tears that she maybe able to detect just by looking in my face. I really don't want a lot of questions tonight after the day I've had! Ok, just one more wipe! Now that should do it. "Come in!"

Sitting up straight and fixing my hair, my mother now walks into the bedroom with a smile. Drop the act mom because I know what happened between you and dad earlier!

"Pacifica, I know you heard your father and I fighting when you came home." She begins, now taking a seat on the bed next to me. _Duh! Tell me something I don't know!_ "We were just settling some creative differences."

I honestly have no words for her, but nod my head in response.

"I know that it's not healthy for parents to fight in front of their child and I'm glad you chose to come back here instead of watching us." She continues. "I don't want you to get hurt by that."

_Just hearing you two is hurting me enough already!_

I honestly would rather be anywhere but here when they go at it, but there is nowhere else to go. It's like being in a room with no windows. The tiny space alone can choke you or make you feel like you are choking! That's exactly how I feel right now!

"I just want you to have a better life than this." My mom now rises from the bed and begins walking around my room. "I don't want this life for you, I want more for you Pacifica. I want you to have a walk in closet, an endless wardrobe, and as many shoes as you can wear. I even want you to have a pool to swim in in the summer in the front court yard."

"But mom, it's not so bad." I now speak up, interrupting her. "And daddy does the best he can for us."

"But it's not good enough Pacifica!" My mom snaps as she whips around to me, her expression in a snarl. Wow, she really is upset about this! "Your father is not doing his job of proving himself and providing enough for us. We have bills past due Pacifica, one being your dental bill! I don't know how much longer I can live like this!"

_Ok something deep down is telling me that she did something that even she was against in the start, but please don't tell me she went forward and did it! Somehow that feeling is just gnawing at me, telling me she did it._

"So I have decided."

_I'm dreading what I will hear next. _

"That Johnathon's parents."

_No, No No!_

"Will be your father's and I business partners. I called them and they are on their way to discuss partnership."

_NO! I feel the color drain from my face at what I hear her say with a gun now sounding off in the background, someone having pulled the trigger and shattering what little bit of a world and sanity I have left! If crying my eyes out over what he did to me at school today wasn't enough, I have to see him even when I don't have to?! _

"Which means you'll be seeing a lot more of that little sweet heart Johnathon." My mother happily says as if that _demon_ was a child of hers.

"No, mom, wait!" I shout as I jump to my feet, my ankle instantly reminding me of the mistake I just made. "Mom, I can't visit with Johnathon today because I have homework today and—"

"Pacifica, don't you want a better life than this?!" My mom repeats herself as if she is shouting at me. "I want what's best for you since your _father_ isn't doing his job as the man of the house! Now Johnathon and his parents should be here any minute and I want you to get along with Johnathon, bottom line! He is vital to this process!"

"But mom, I can't because-"

"I won't hear any more of it Pacifica!" My mom snaps at me. "Now go get cleaned up to make yourself look presentable as you look a real mess right now! Now go and don't make me repeat myself!"

Turning and leaving my room, she closes the door behind her, leaving me to sulk before my torture begins again. If him pushing me to the floor in school and pulling my hair wasn't bad enough, I have to tolerate him on my property while he tortures me here too! I just can't win here!

Taking a seat on my bed, I now remove my shoes and socks while sadly getting a good look at my right ankle and the poor job I did with wrapping it. Well at least I tried, that much I can say. Carefully getting off of my bed, I begin towards my dresser when I hear my door open. Turning towards the door to see who it could be this time, I feel my blood run ice cold, my heart leap into my throat, and a tiny whimper escape my throat at who is standing in the door way. This has got to be a bad dream of some kind because I keep seeing the same horrifying face every time I turn around!

"Hello Pacifica!" Johnathon snarls in a low tone. "While our moms and dads talk business, I have a word or two to share with you about today. Oh yea, it's not over!"

"Johanthon be sure you and Pacifica play nice." I hear my mom say to him.

_Don't you mean make sure he tortures me?_

"I will Mrs. Northwest." He pleasantly replies to her, never turning around to reply. "I _certainly_ will."

If only I had a bathroom in my room to run into so to escape from him and evade any further pain he may want to cause me now, but the only bathroom is across the hall from my room and that would mean getting passed Johnathon to hide in it from him so that's out! Just seeing the look on his face as he glares at me, I can feel my heart beginning to race at seeing the hateful look in his eyes, one that spells my demise right across his forehead!

With Johnathon now stepping in my room, he closes the door behind himself and locks it, making sure that I have nowhere to run.

"So you love embarrassing me do you?" Johnathon continues, now taking one step closer to me. "Us Larsons _do not_ take kindly to such actions!"

Turning from my dresser, I begin hobbling to my closet as a means of temporary escape, that is until a pair of arms grabs me around the throat and begins squeezing the life out of me, on the verge of choking me!

"Where do you think you were going huh?!" Johnathon asks, his voice barely above a whisper. "We're not done talking!"

Tears now rush to my eyes as I begin trying to pry him off of me, wanting more than ever for him to let me go as his tight grip is hurting my beck!

"Stop it please!" I beg with tears spilling down my cheeks. "Just let me go!"

A growl is heard in my ear as I am now thrown onto my bed, landing on top of my school books with tears pouring in droves down my cheeks. I then feel my right arm being yanked with me now facing Johnathon, only to be met with his open palmed right hand slapping my across the cheek and knocking me back onto my bed. By now, I have begun crying harder, my being muffled by my school books and horribly noted algebra homework while placing a hand on my stinging left cheek.

The entire area has fallen silent except for my quiet sobs that can only be heard by me and the monster I am forced to play with, my not having to look up at him to know more pain is coming and the bad part is, there will be no one to hear it, not even my own parents!

The shards of memories of my best friend are the only memories of the real Johnathon that I will ever have because through this, I know I will never see him again.

**Review Please and Gideon's EndGame will be updated next weekend!**


	3. Cold

Chapter 3: Cold

'_The shards of memories of my best friend are the only memories of the real Johnathon that I will ever have because through this, I know I will never see him again.'_

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

It felt cold, colder than I have ever felt before. However, the way things have gone over the past two months and changed so fast, it felt like I was plunged into a nuclear winter in the middle of Spring! I no longer had the support system I once had at home as I was constantly left alone and away from the one I felt cared the most about me and now I hardly saw him. If you're wondering who I am referring to, I'm talking about my father.

My mother wasn't bluffing when she said Johnathon's parents would be partners in their struggling business and I have seen way more of Johnathon than I cared to. He's no longer the friend I first knew so being around him made me feel worse than the abuse he put me through on the daily basis. Of course he wouldn't show this side of him in front of his parents as they feel just like my mom does about him: He can do no wrong.

As I stared out of the bedroom window and into the courtyard of my new home, I thought back over the past two months of what took place as I had no idea what was happening anymore. I felt as if I were just dropped in a new life, but before that, I saw less and less of the family security that I once had. Daddy worked and came home as normal, mom was home when I came in from school after putting up with a day from Johnathon, everything was just as I loved it, but now, I don't even know where I am or where I'm going. The Larsons' kept their promise about making us the richest family in Gravity Falls while they remained silent partners in the entire process as they had business holdings in other parts of the world and had no real dealings in Gravity Falls. Since my family resided here, then it was easier for us to gain our wealth quickly, including the little discovery that my daddy made in the town archives about our family. When Johnathon saw it, even he couldn't believe that which finally wiped that stupid smug look off of his face! I loved every minute of the victory I gained over seeing that. While his family gained their wealth in one way and helped us out, there was more to our family that even we didn't know, which further gave us our stepping stone in the city. But it still didn't feel the same knowing that the family, despite not being as happy as we could have been, I normally came home to was no longer there. I was all alone, which included this day as I turned twelve years old at eight twenty this morning. My dad promised that he would send something to me and even call to say happy birthday to me, but neither has occurred which only confirmed my theory about what I felt he was to me. No longer my support system.

My parents began traveling more and leaving me with Johnathon's family since I couldn't be home alone and I wouldn't see them for days or even weeks at a time. I occasionally got a phone call from daddy telling me how he and mom closed another deal with some CEO they managed to speak to about their business and how much that would be for our family. While I was happy for them, it just felt cold, very cold. I no longer had my father to read me a bed time story or tell me how the next day he'll be up to make my lunch before school and before he left for work. That security was gone and has been for months now and it's all thanks to the Larsons and my mother's need for money. I even noticed a change in her behavior as well.

When the money started to roll in, I noticed how cold she became towards me and how more disagreements began appearing between us. She was never like that with me, but yet, she has turned into someone I don't recognize anymore, but more of a money grubbing monster. Don't get me wrong, I'm not against money or having it, but I see how it does change people for the worse, Johnathon being a prime example and now my mother. While she always pushed my father to do better for us financial wise, I heard her say to him how she had to do something and finish it because obviously he wasn't 'man' enough to do it. She became meaner and more demanding toward my father and myself, often saying things that served to hurt than help.

As I continue staring out of the window of my new bedroom, I noticed more of our possessions being unloaded from the moving truck and being brought into the house as directed by one of the movers since my parents aren't here, mainly my mother, to boss them around. My things had already been brought in with new things coming according to my mother such as a love seat and even a collection of hand bags from France that she bought me while they were overseas closing more deals left and right with the Larsons in the past two weeks. I guess I can't complain too much since I wasn't left with Johnathon this time. I noticed a major change in him too since all of this happened and I can't say if I hate it or love, but I noticed a change in him. He has gone from the super abusive jerk to a bootlicker around my parents to something indescribable to me. I have yet to pin point it.

"Ms. Northwest, the piano has arrived." I heard a voice speak to me, which prompted me to turn around and see the movers with a white piano standing in my doorway. "Where do you want this to go?"

"I didn't order a piano." I replied, really unsure of what to say of the situation.

"Your mother did and it came this morning." The mover said. "She says she bought it for you."

_Of course she did!_

"I guess place it against the wall." I simply said, not really sure of where it should go or if it should even be in my room.

I watched as they placed the piano against the wall and prompted it open at the top. I don't know what my mother thought when she bought me that, but I have always hated the piano and can't play it to save my life. The guys then left and as I was once again left with the feeling I'm use to, loneliness. Soul crushing, heart wrenching loneliness.

I can still remember how everything changed for my family when we climbed the social ladder chunk by chunk and how much that really affected me.

_**Two Months Ago**_

I sat in the massive dining hall in the Larson's mansion with Johnathon and his parents as my parents along with his talked about contracts and France. I honestly weren't paying attention as I saw Johnathon out of the corner of my left eye, sending a gaze in my direction every now and then. I occasionally turned to him in which he would turn away.

"Ok, you're all set." Johathon's mother, Lucy, spoke to my mother as she slid the contract her direction. I noticed a big smile appear on my mother's face as she looked it over, but daddy didn't look so happy. "As promised, Luke and I will be silent partners as the money will do all the talking for you! I can't wait to see the product of our partnership."

At that moment, I found myself suddenly distracted by a sound that came from Johanthon's pocket, which I assumed to be either his cell phone or pager. He has both and is constantly on them in class, but the teacher has never said anything to him about it. It turned out to be his cell phone as he looked at it and rolled his eyes.

"Mom, Janet said she'd be home next week." Johnathon spoke with disgust to his mother. "I don't know why she announced it or felt she had to."

"Whose Janet?" I heard my mother ask Lucy.

"Oh that's Johnathon's older sister." Lucy replied. "She and Johnathon never got along so Luke and I sent her to a boarding school on the east coast so she would stop picking fights with him. To me, their fights went far beyond just a simple sibling rivalry. She was always just brutal with him! The nanny often called us to tell us how much she was hurting Johnathon so we decided that until she matured or married, we'd send her to a boarding school."

_Well that explains so much about him!_

"Mom, I don't want her coming home!" Johnathon loudly protested. My right ear painfully took most of the sound he emitted. "If she does, I'm leaving!"

"Oh Johnathon, no need to be that way." Lucy comforted Johnathon by taking his hand that is resting on the table and rubbing it. "She maybe who she is, but she's still your sister."

"That doesn't matter!" Johnathon shouted as he jumped from his seat, scaring not only me, but his parents along with mine. "I don't want to see her!"

"Johnny boy, please calm down." Johnathon's father soothed or at least tried to sooth him, but as I stared at Johnathon, his facial expression didn't change. "We will see to it that Janet stays as far away from you as possible. Don't you worry."

"Johnathon, you have our sworn promise that no one would hurt our little angel and that included your sister." Lucy openly promised.

_This guy? A little angel? Do you not know what he does to me daily?_

"Excuse me, I have to talk to Pacifica alone!" Johnathon growled as he grabbed me by my right arm, yanking me from my chair and pulled me away from the dining hall. He dragged me through the halls until we were in another room entirely where I was roughly tossed against the wall, my head slamming against it with the same force my back took.

"You _didn't _hear that about what my sister did to me!" Johnathon hissed as he pulled on my arm to emphasize his point. "And as far as you know, I _never_ had a sister!"

Why does it matter so much that I learned what Janet does to him? It's not like the secret wouldn't have gotten out eventually, if this can so called me a secret.

"_I don't have a sister according to you!" _ Johnathon dangerously spoke as he pulled my sore arm in his direction. "_You got that?!"_

I nodded my head and gave him an answer and so he would release my arm. If what he does to me at school wasn't enough, I have to endure that at his own house? Really?

"Good! I'm going out to get a drink and don't tell anyone where I went!" Johnathon barked. "I just want to be left alone and if I get one question from my parents, you'll live to regret it!"

_What would be any different from when you do this me regularly?_

Johnathon turned from me and stomped away. Obviously his parents really struck a nerve with him when it came to his sister, but at least I learned where he got his destructive behavior from. Watching him leave, I felt an overwhelming sense of dread hit me seeing what was in store for me now that my parents were working with his parents. That meant I would be seeing a lot more of Johnathon than I cared for and endure more of his abuse whenever he decided to put me through it. While I didn't want my family torn apart by my mother walking out on us and I wanted for them to be happy, I saw what my new life will be coming with and there was nothing I could do to escape it. My fate was officially sealed.

I placed my left hand on my sore arm and made my way back to the dining hall to see my mother and father still talking to the Larsons. Since this entire thing began and she made the decision she did, I haven't been able to get a word through to my mother and she stopped listening to me all together, but my daddy, he still listened to me and I was glad that at least he still did. As I entered the hall, I saw my father look my direction and smile.

"Let me just go share the news with my little girl." I heard him say as he leaped from his seat and made his way towards me. He bent down to meet me at eye level, but he noticed my right arm first and became concerned.

"Pacifica, what happened to your arm princess?" Daddy asked me. I couldn't tell him what Johnathon did or else he wouldn't get the opportunity that my mother is pushing him so hard to have. That would only give her another reason to pick a fight with me. Like she needs another reason…

"I ran into an end table and a sharp one." I lied. "When Johnathon wanted to speak to me, I hit my arm while we were walking and talking."

"Alright, you gotta be careful." Daddy replied with a smile. I really hated lying to him, but I honestly didn't want to ruin this moment for him. I can handle Johnathon, I think. "Honey, me and your mother just made the best decision of all of our lives! We'll finally have more money than we know what to do with, I can finally quit my job, and can always be home for you and your mother now. Isn't that great?"

As much as I wanted to cheer along with him, I already knew what awaited me along with this new decision he and my mother made regarding working with the Larsons and that something was their son, the last person I wanted to spend my time and life with. Seeing the smile on my father's face, I couldn't let how I felt get in the way of how he felt. I just had to play along, even if it meant never being able to escape from Johnathon. Putting on forced smile, I nodded my head.

"That's great daddy." I replied.

"I knew you'd be happy about the news princess." My father said as he pulled me into a hug. Despite how much it hurt me to raise my arm to return the hug, I returned it. "Now there is a catch about this Pacifica and I really need you to pay attention ok?"

My father released me and caught with my vision as his expression turned serious.

"The catch is, your mother and I would be leaving soon and will be gone off and on for about two months, but we'll be back on the twenty fourth of April, I promise." My dad spoke. "Then I can tell you all about our business ventures."

Wait, the twenty fourth of April?! That is beyond my birthday as it is on the sixteenth of April! We had plans to go to my favorite amusement park on my birthday and now he won't be here?!

"Dad, my birthday is on the sixteenth!" I spoke up immediately. "We had plans to go to my favorite place to celebrate! You promised!"

"I know Princess and I'm sorry, but just think of it this way." My dad tried to comfort me as tears began swelling up in my eyes. "When your mother and I return, we can do whatever you want to do. We maybe even able to rent out the entire park just for you to make up for missing your birthday. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

I honestly had no words for him as I was looking forward to the time we would spend together at the park, even if my mother never came, I'd at least have my father there to make my birthday special. He was the only person I had left in my life that made it worth something, even after a rough day of school with Johnathon, I at least looked forward to having him to come home to.

"How about this princess." My dad began, catching my attention. "How about while I'm out traveling, I make sure to send you something home just to show you I didn't forget and even call to tell you happy birthday. Will that be ok until I got home?"

"I guess daddy." I sadly replied.

"That's my little girl." My dad said as he hugged me again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too daddy." I replied as he released me.

"Oh there is something else I need to tell you." Daddy began again. Those were the last words I honestly needed to hear as he dropped bomb after bomb on me this time around. I didn't think I could take anymore "news".

"You will be staying with Johanthon's family while we're gone."

And there's that bomb with the already lit fuse I was waiting for. What I was waiting for next was for it to explode and make an even bigger mess of this situation, if that was even possible. "His sister is coming home soon and you'll be with her and even from time to time play with Johnathon. I see how great you two get along so you won't even miss us."

…And there's that explosion that was so highly anticipated…..

I'll be staying with Johnathon's sister?! Especially after what I heard she does to him?! No! If dealing with Johnathon is tiring enough, I'm not about to put up with another one of him! I'm not doing it! I refuse to and I don't care how much wool he is pulling over their eyes!

"Dad, No!" I quickly spoke up which surprised him from the look on my face and the tone of my voice. "I can't-"

And at that moment, I stopped myself from saying what I really wanted to which was refuse to be any part of this. I really wanted to tell him what took place with that _little angel_ everyone thinks he is so I can at least have my security back, the security that was quickly slipping away from me, but I really wanted my dad to be happy and he was so excited so I couldn't just ruin this for him, even if it meant putting my own feelings aside.

"What's the matter Pacifica?" My dad questioned to me. "You can't what princess?"

Just looking in my dad's face, a ping of guilt struck me in the heart, making me realize that what I really wanted to say would only make me seem selfish and that's not something I can honestly do to him.

"I can't wait to see what happens next." I replied to him as I plastered on a fake smile, pretending to be happy about what was taking place when in reality, I wasn't the least bit happy at all.

"I knew you'd happy as I am right now Princess!" My dad smiled once more as he embraced me in a hug. "This is a great opportunity for all of us."

As I hugged him back, it was then I realized that the only family security I once had was gone, never to return. I was all alone and the chilling cold would soon consume me because my security blanket was no longer there to keep me warm like before. I had nothing left except the hallow words of my father.

In the forefront of my mind, the china doll that my dad gave me a while back appeared, it's smile once again taunting me and reminding me that it had not one care in the world while I had too many to handle, one in which would change my entire existence…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>My apologies that this took so long to be written. A few details had to be smoothed out first, but from this point on, expect faster updates! If nothing else, <strong>_

_**Review Please!**_


	4. New

Chapter 4: New

'_In the forefront of my mind, the china doll that my dad gave me a while back appeared, it's smile once again taunting me and reminding me that it had not one care in the world while I had too many to handle, one in which would change my entire existence…..'_

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

At that point, I found myself in the middle of a strange place, a place that I couldn't identify, let alone call home. My bags were packed and I was being sent to the Larson's while my and his parents were going to start their excursions across the globe and return who knows when. My daddy said they'd try to be back as soon as possible, but yet, from the way things looked and the amount of my bags that were packed, it sure didn't look that way.

I stood and watched as the Larson's limo driver placed my things in the back of the limo while my mom and dad talked to the Larsons in the front. I was going to head to their mansion alone as Johnathon has been missing for the past day and his sister was reported to be home that day somewhere around mid afternoon instead of next weekend. It was only after 10am so that gave me plenty of time to get myself together so to prepare for the pain that would soon befall me once I met the other half of Johnathon. If she was everything that he said she was and has done to him, I would just spend every waking moment of my time hiding from her instead of being a guest. I knew their mansion had a lot of rooms and that not all of them were being occupied so I'd find one that I was sure wasn't being used and hide out there as the last thing I needed was for another Johnathon Larson playing innocent while I was suffering in silence.

I turned away from what the limo driver is doing and looked to my dad, noticing that he was staring back at me with a smile. I really didn't care for the fact that I'd be separated from him during his trip, but I didn't want him to be unhappy. I returned the smile and turned back to what the limo driver was doing, which was putting the last of my bags into the back of the limo.

"Your bags are securely packed madam." The limo driver informed with a smile. "Would you like to be escorted to your seat?"

"Um sure and you can just call me Pacifica." I told him with a nervous smile.

"As you wish madam Pacifica." The limo driver replied. When I said just call me Pacifica, that's not quite what I had in mind, but if it worked for him…

The driver then took my hand and began escorting me to the area where I'd sit in the limo, but my dad sprinted over to us just as the driver opened the door.

"Hey Jeeves, I need to have a quick word with my daughter before we leave." My dad said to the driver. I noticed him nod and step off to the side, my dad then kneeling to meet me at eye level as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Pacifica, I know you're going to miss me as much as I'm going to miss you, but I promise once this is all over, we'll spend as much time as you want together. We'll go to your favorite park, out to any place you like. Alright princess?"

As I looked into my father's eyes, I noticed that he was becoming a blur due to the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I really didn't want him to leave me behind while he did this, but I knew it was for the best. I felt a tear slide down my cheek with my father wiping it away as I nodded my head.

"Hey, don't be sad princess." My dad tried to comfort me, but nothing would comfort me except knowing I'll see him soon. "I promise to try and make it back as soon as I can, but just know that I'm doing this, all of this, for you and us. I want you and your mother to have a better life and this will be the only way to give you both that. Do you understand?"

_No, mom pushed you into doing this! Just be honest and tell the truth for what it is!_

More tear swelled up in my eyes and as I wiped them away, I nodded my head that I indeed understood what he was saying, but that didn't change the fact that I didn't like what was going to take place. Nothing was ever going to change that! A smile formed on my dad's face as he pulled me into a hug.

"That's my princess." My dad whispered as he hugged me. "I promise to call you the first moment I get."

My dad then released me as my vision caught with that of my mother's, her cold uncaring gaze. I quickly turned away not wanting to look at her any longer than I didn't have to. Since this entire thing began, the only thing that mattered to her was money and how this was going to get her more of it while pushing me off to the side like I didn't matter. The constant arguing and fights spelled that out for me. My dad helped me into the limo as the driver closed the door and hopped into the driver seat. I waved back to him for the last time before I see him again just as the car was set in motion towards my destination. I was then off to a place that I was sure I wouldn't like or care for all alone with no one to be there for me when I needed them. There was Johnathon, but I would in _no_ way rely on him for anything!

It didn't take us long to reach the Larson's mansion, despite them living just about on the edge of town. Either that or I wasn't paying attention during the ride. Quite frankly, I was nervous about meeting Johnathon's sister and even more, was nervous about being in the same place with the monster that constantly abused me and made my life a living hell. I would be miles away from my father and therefore, miles away from who would protect me from any harm that came my way. I had a feeling in the pit of my gut that told me that I wasn't going to like being there.

The driver of the limo hopped out and came to open my door, taking me by the hand so I could get out with ease instead of tripping over my feet due to how nervous I was about already being here and trust me when I say, I was _truly_ nervous! My stomach felt like it were in several knots of the confusing variety, the worst kind to be honest.

"You may proceed inside madam Pacifica." The driver, Jeeves, instructed me as he went to the back of the car where my luggage was packed. "I'll bring your things in shortly."

I didn't reply to him, but yet turned my attention to the mansion that stood in front of me, my torture chamber for sure. While I had a pretty good memory of what the inside looked like due to being here with Johnathon so many times, I was immediately hit with a sense of dread as I moved my feet to go to the front door. Johnathon and Janet Larson or should I say the devil twins, this was going to be one _long_ visit and I hoped with this new venture my parents were taking, it came with great medical coverage because after being here, I'm going to for sure need it!

I knew I couldn't delay it forever so it was now or never. Picking up my feet, I slowly made my way to the front door of the mansion and as I stepped onto the doorstep, I didn't get a chance to knock before the door opened up in front of me, a tall, lanky, and graying butler greeting me with the same facial expression my mother constantly greeted me with. Like I _really_ need any reminders of her….

"Um Hi." I nervously spoke to the man.

"Madam Pacifica." The butler dryly spoke to me. "You are a guest of madam Janet. She has been expecting you. Please come in."

Expecting me? I thought she was going to be home until much later! I guess the one thing to take note of when it came to the Larsons is that they wasted no time and when it came to the Larson siblings, wasted no time in making one's life miserable!

I took a step through the door and before the door was closed good, I heard a squealing sound coming from the left stairway in the entrance of the house. A girl who looked to be maybe two years older than Johnathon with totally blonde hair, brown eyes, almond skin, and wearing one fabulous dress with matching shoes were running down the stairs squealing at high pitched. It didn't take her long to reach me and scoop me up in a hug, a bone crushing one at that.

"You must be Pacifica!" The girl continued squealing as she put me down and looked me in the eye. "Hi, I'm Janet Larson, _Johnathon's_ sister. It's so nice to finally meet you! My parents speak so highly of you!"

"Um hi." Is the only thing I could think of to reply back to her as I wasn't quite used to this amount of happiness from anyone, except for my dad and that I was used to well. My eyes left her face and traveled to her clothes and just looking at what she was wearing, I looked down at my black flats, faded jeans, and simple white tee shirt and frowned a bit. I could even smell the perfume she was wearing and it smelled like it cost her a pretty penny.

"Why are you still standing here James?!" I heard Janet snap to the butler behind me which quickly brought me back to reality. "Go help the driver with her bags! You have a job to do so hop to it!"

_I'm becoming even more afraid of her..…._

"Now you, come with me." Janet happily spoke to me as she took my hands, leading me up the winding stairway. "I can't wait to show you everything and can't tell you how happy I am to _finally_ interact with someone other than _Johnathon_ and my friends. A change in scenery is never a bad thing!"

After what seemed like forever of climbing the long and winding stairway, we finally made it to the top of the stairway and being drug down another hall, Janet stopped us at a room with two large mahogany doors, which I assumed was her room. She let go of me and opened the doors, which revealed to be her bedroom, the biggest I've ever seen. Even bigger than Johnathon's room! A balcony on the outside of her bedroom, a gi-normous bed with a lake of pillows on it, pristine white love seat, piano, nightstand, and vanity, a bathroom all on her own, and a walk in closet! Compared to my room back at my small house, this room was like living in a dream!

"Well this is my room." Janet happily spoke to me, even though I wasn't really paying attention to a word she was saying. "It's a lot smaller than my dorm room at the academy, but yet, this is what it looks like."

_This room is by no means small! It's like having your own room in a luxury hotel!_

"You must be hungry from all of that traveling so if you want, I can order the chef to make you something in my personal kitchen." Janet expressed. "It's just right outside of my bedroom in the next room."

And that's when I was brought back to my senses while turning to her. _Personal kitchen? _Did I hear her right?

"Did you say you had a personal kitchen?" I asked for clarification, making sure what she said wasn't just a part of my amazement of seeing the size of her room. It was like a palace and I was meeting the princess for the first time! Even Johnathon's room looked nothing like this and he is _by_ no means a prince!

"Yea, my personal kitchen." Janet repeated herself with a smile. "I know, a lot of people don't believe me when I say that and it's just next door, but can be accessed by going through that small door right next to the bathroom. Daddy had it built for me for my tenth birthday."

_If she got a kitchen for her tenth birthday, I wonder what she got for her Eleventh birthday._

"And for my eleventh birthday, he bought me my own personal helicopter." Janet continued. "Maybe later, we can go for a ride in it."

_I just had to ask….._

"Does Johnathon have a personal kitchen too?" I questioned. Considering how much of a spoiled brat he is, there's a chance he got that _PLUS_ more.

"Pffft, yea only after he _begged_ mom to get one made for him because I had mine built." I noticed Janet roll her eyes when she said that. Wow, she really doesn't like him very much. Can't say I blamed her really. "Whenever I had something, he just _had_ to have it too, including pre-released electronics and concert tickets. So you hungry?"

I opened my mouth to reply to her, but a knock at the door stopped me from answering.

"Who is it?" Janet called out as I took a seat on her bed, which turned out to be a water bed. Wow, this girl has it all!

"It's me Janet." Johnathon's voice dryly spoke from behind the door. I noticed her grin and answer the door as Johnathon walked in looking to be hung over a bit. Correction, he was _totally _hung over!

"What is it you want and why did you come to my room _like that_?" I could sense the venom in her words that she expressed to him. "Hey Pacifica, do you want to learn a little secret about Johnathon? He still has little accidents in the middle of the night. Pretty shameful for someone who will soon be fourteen years old!"

My mouth curled into a tiny smile as I did my best to stifle the giggle that was coming on by just hearing that.

"You know, I always hated you!" Johnathon practically yelled as he pointed to Janet while staggering forward a bit. "You were a mistake and you know it! Mom and dad never even wanted you! Why else do you think they sent you away and kept me here? It's because they hate you too!"

"You don't even know what you're saying _you drunken idiot_!" Janet hissed back to him. "Get out!"

I then noticed Johnathon turn in my direction, while still trying to maintain his balance.

"You see Pacifica, this is why I hate her so much." Johnathon drunkenly spoke to me as I shook my head. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"She's not here to see you so _get out!"_ Janet practically yelled to him.

"Man, you're such a bit-" Johnathon began, but Janet swinging at Johnathon and hitting him square in the right jaw shut him up as he stumbled out of the room. Ok, mental note: Don't get on Janet's bad side because she has one mean left hook!

She then slammed the door and turned back to me with a smile.

"I apologize about that Pacifica and even sorrier you had to see that." Janet sighed as she took a seat next to me on the bed, a wave underneath the mattress hitting me and almost knocking me over. "He always gets like that whenever I come home, even if it is for a little while. Do you have any siblings Pacifica?"

_No, but it would have been nice so my mother wasn't always picking on me whenever she thought about it. But then they would have hated her like I do right now!_

"No, it's just me." I quietly answered her while looking down at my feet, to my shoes.

"Well you're better off." Janet replied with a scoff. "You know, mom told me about your parents' partnership with my parents so I want to do something to help you prepare for your new life sort of speak."

Turning back to her, I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. How could she help me prepare for something like that?

"Help me prepare how?" I asked.

"Well from what I've seen so far of you, Pacifica, is that you have the look and the style, but just need help finding it so allow me to help you with that." Janet explained. "And you have the prettiest blonde hair."

Smiling a bit, I noticed her reach for it, but just seeing her hand, I slightly backed away from her as my smile fell. Just knowing what relation she has, I was immediately reminded what Johnathon did when it came to my hair, especially when he was "getting his point across". Slightly turning back to her, I noticed the look on her face from my having backed away from her.

"Johnathon." Is all she said and she was dead on. "Ok, I know how to fix this."

Janet then pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. It wasn't long before several maids came into the room and lined up in front of us. Janet then stood up before them. If this is what being rich can do for me, I want this!

"Ok ladies, I want you guys to give my new friend here a complete makeover from head to toe." Janet firmly instructed to them. "She has a new life to prepare for and I want her to look her absolute best!"

The maids all nodded to her and before I knew it, I was taken out of Janet's care and into a room where I was given a new outfit that consisted of a majestic purple jacket, a powder purple short dress with black leggings, a purple belt, and cream colored boots with a fur lining at the top of the boots. For my hair, I were given bangs in the front from my original right side part while the rest of my blonde hair hung down in the back. One maid brought out of a case of make up and asked me what color I'd like for my eye-shadow. My favorite color is purple so I chose the deep purple for my eye-shadow color and while my make up was being applied, I even got a manicure and a set of hoop earrings, my diamond studs being placed off to the side. After the final touches were applied, a full length mirror was then placed in front of me so I could see myself and from what I saw, I couldn't even believe it was me!

I no longer looked the same as when I came to stay with Janet, but yet was a totally different person, at least on the outside. I guess when she said she was going to get me ready for my new life, she truly meant it. I was then taken back to Janet's room so she can see what I looked like and from the smile on her face, I could tell she was pleased with the job they did on me.

"You look fabulous Pacifica!" Janet squealed as she ran up to me and embraced me in a hug. Boy, she really loved hugging me. She then released me and looked me in the eye. "Now that you have the look, it's time to go to the next step and trust me when I say that is the best part."

Smiling to Janet, I turned from her and to the mirror on her vanity that sat by the door to her bedroom. While I was against being here in the start, I could honestly say I regret how I felt considering how nice Janet was and how much she was willing to help me fit in with what my parents were setting out to do. Soon, I'm going to be a part of the upper crust of Gravity Falls so it's about time I started acting like it. Out with the old and in with the new and this was certainly going to be the start of a new Pacific Northwest!

Suddenly, my favorite china doll came to mind and bringing with it, its care-free smile. Inwardly I smiled too and it's about time I started doing more of it. From this point on, no one was going to bring me down anymore and no one was going to make feel less than what I'm worth, Johnathon included! This was the start of my care-free life and it was all thanks to Janet Larson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I apologize if any part of this chapter is rushed as I didn't want to put you all through the theatrics of her transformation. Too much detail is even daunting to the author to write, but while this is her rising, just how long will she stay afloat? You'll see!<strong>_

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
